Text Me a Happy New Year
by Lola Me
Summary: No internet and no Kurt for over a week? Thank god for cell-phones and text-messaging.  Or: the one were Blaine goes away with his extended family every holiday season and 2011/2012 is no different. He and Kurt text. A lot.


**Media:** Fic  
><strong>Type:<strong> One-shot  
><strong>Title: Text Me a Happy New Year<strong>  
><strong>Author:<strong> **lola_mejor**  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> ~16,000 (whoa) - but it's all in text-message form so the actual content is probably MUCH less than that  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Fluff, crack, angst, humor, romance, partridge in a pear tree  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Klaine  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Nope... well kinda for speculation on a spoiler that turned out to not be true so it's not even worth mentioning cos if you don't know it, you won't get it!  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Underage drinking

**Disclaimer:** I hacked the fictional text messages of fictional characters that don't belong to me. Mea culpa.

_**Summary:** No internet and no Kurt for over a week? Thank god for cell-phones. (Or: the one were Blaine goes away with his extended family every holiday season and 2011/2012 is no different)_

****SATURDAY****

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 9:00 AM_  
>We can do this. It's only a week<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 9:03 AM_  
>It's not a week. It's 9 days.<br>That is OVER a week

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 9:04 AM_  
>Sorry, I know. You're right.<br>We can do this

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 9:07 AM_  
>I will miss you so much<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 9:07 AM_  
>I will miss you so much<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 9:09 AM_  
>Haha jinx. Seriously tho. I'm<br>excited to see my cousins…  
>I just don't think I'd realised that<br>I wouldn't be seeing you every day

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 9:13 AM_  
>I wish your family didn't<br>celebrate the holidays so  
>far away. It's so isolating –<br>especially with no wifi

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 9:15 AM_  
>Holidays is about family<br>only for us – I've never been  
>able to see friends during the holidays<br>so it's normal

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 9:16 AM_  
>Not that I don't want to spend<br>them with you too – you're  
>obviously more than a friend<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 9.18 AM_  
>But not quite family?<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 9.19 AM_  
>Arg. Ignore me. Of course<br>I'm not family – I'm sorry.  
>Need to think before<br>hitting "send" on texts

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 9:22 AM_  
>You're more than family<br>because I know you love me  
>unconditionally<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 9:25 AM_  
>Oh Blaine. :( You are perfect<br>to me

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 9:31 AM_  
>At airport now. Gossip has<br>moved on to cousins. Line for  
>bag drop is crazy<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 9:34 AM_  
>Coffee prices at airports<br>are extortion

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 9:35 AM_  
>And it's shit coffee<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 9:37 AM_  
>How did you do the bag drop<br>so quickly? And yes of course  
>RE coffee. I feel your pain<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 9:40 AM_  
>Carry-on only.<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 9:41 AM_  
>You've packed for 10 days<br>with only carry-on luggage?  
>You're in for a shock when we<br>travel together

**Blaine 3 **  
><em>1224/2011 9:43 AM_  
>No I'm not – I saw your<br>luggage for Nationals remember?  
>I suspect when we travel together<br>I'll still only have carry-on  
>luggage cos your stuff will take<br>up both our luggage allowances

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 9:48 AM_  
>I'll take that as a promise ;)<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 10:03 AM_  
>Boarding now. Love you<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 10:05 AM_  
>Love you too<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 10:16 AM_  
>Older plane – no onboard<br>wifi etc :(

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 10:17 AM_  
>Turning phone off now. Love<br>you so much. Miss you so much.

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 10:30 AM_  
>However far away… I<br>will always love you

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 10.31 AM_  
>That may or may not be<br>a test – get the reference?

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 10:50 AM_  
>At the mall. I don't know how<br>Finn has ever managed at  
>Christmas before. He honestly<br>thought a wooden spoon might  
>be a good present for Carole.<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 11:03 AM_  
>How does one give someone<br>a haircare or skincare product  
>as a gift without implying<br>that they *need* it?

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 11:06 AM_  
>"Baby It's Cold Outside" just<br>played on store radio. I  
>absolutely zoned out from<br>the rest of the shop for the  
>whole song. I think Finn<br>thought I was having a seizure  
>or something.<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 11:26 AM_  
>I'm glad you liked the present<br>I got you. I'm glad we  
>exchanged gifts before you<br>left, together.

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 11:28 AM_  
>I love love LOVE the pendant<br>you got for me. I'm never  
>going to take it off. I love<br>being able to touch it through my  
>clothes and feel tethered to you.<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 12:03 PM_  
>I can't stop messaging you.<br>Everything reminds me of you.  
>Just saw some shoes you'd like.<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 12:15 PM_  
>I hope everything goes well<br>with your family this week.  
>I'm with you. Always<p>

**Kurt**  
><em>1224/2011 12:42 PM_  
>Only just got to the pretentious<br>French deli before it closed.  
>Could have been disastrous.<br>Who closes at 12:30pm on  
>Christmas Eve?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 1:03 PM_  
>Landed. Flight from hell<br>mitigated by the playlist you  
>made me on my iPod :)<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 1:05 PM_  
>How ever far away, I will<br>always love you – The Cure,  
>or more recently Adele…<br>"Lovesong". Did you ever doubt  
>I would recognize the lyric?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 1:08 PM_  
>What type of shoes? I want to<br>be shoe shopping with you  
>right now. Steeling myself for<br>the onslaught of family.

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 1:10 PM_  
>I'd say to give my love to your<br>family… but I don't know them.

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 1:20 PM_  
>I'll give them all your love<br>anyway – I'm going to spend  
>the whole time here gushing<br>about you. Added bonus that  
>it will make my Dad<br>uncomfortable :-/

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 1:26 PM_  
>My cousin Nat already wants<br>to hear everything – she's seen  
>photos of you on fb and thinks<br>you're hot.

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 1:30 PM_  
>Nat clearly has good taste :p<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 2:44 PM_  
>If my Dad wasn't so serious in<br>his irrational fear of my sexuality  
>this would be funny<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 2:58 PM_  
>Sorry was caught up in the<br>kitchen so only just saw your  
>message? What happened?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 3:14 PM_  
>The cousins all share a couple of<br>rooms – girls' room and boys' room.  
>Dad decided maybe I shouldn't<br>share with the boys this year.  
>*facepalm*<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 3:17 PM_  
>My brilliant cousins told him to<br>stop being an idiot.

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 3:22 PM_  
>So you're with the boys?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 3:28 PM_  
>Yup – and Jack brought his Xbox :D<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 3:32 PM_  
>Oh god you're not going to<br>get any sleep are you?

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 3:40 PM_  
>I might have to visit the girls' room<br>too – Hannah brought Singstar :)

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 3:56 PM_  
>You're going to have fun :)<br>Just no flirty singing without me

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 4:01 PM_  
>But Kuuuuuurt… that's like asking<br>me not to BREATHE!

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 4:08 PM_  
>LOL true. Just make it clear<br>you're flirting with me in absentia

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 4:16 PM_  
>Deal. Going for a walk with cousins –<br>they've threatened to steal my  
>phone and read all our messages<br>unless I leave it here. Love you

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 4:24 PM_  
>K. Change your passcode. Kitchen<br>crisis I need to concentrate on  
>here (Finn – of course). Have fun<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 6:05 PM_  
>I can't believe it's Christmas<br>again already. Everything seems  
>happier this year. I hope<br>things are going well there

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 7:38 PM_  
>What are you doing for dinner?<br>Carole and I made a hearty  
>ratatouille which I deem a<br>success. Rachel is here too. The  
>only thing missing is you<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 8:24 PM_  
>Can't. Move. Mushroom. Risotto.<br>Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 8:30 PM_  
>Will you still love me when I<br>can't fit into my pants because  
>I've eaten so much good food<br>this week?

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 8:34 PM_  
>Of course. I like you better<br>with no pants anyway :p

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 8:50 PM_  
>OH MY GOD Nat saw your last<br>message and now everyone's  
>teasing me!<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 9:02 PM_  
>Why can't my Dad accept me<br>like everyone else does?

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 9:03 PM_  
>Seriously. My cousin Jack is a<br>capital J jock even he thought  
>we look cute together in our<br>prom photos :)

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 9:05 PM_  
>You're showing everyone photos<br>of us? You Dad will come around  
>eventually. He has to<p>

**Blaine 3 **  
><em>1224/2011 9:12 PM_  
>Thanks. And of COURSE I'm showing<br>everyone photos of us. You're the  
>single most important thingperson  
>in the world to me<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 9:14 PM_  
>Love you. Miss you<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 9:22 PM_  
>You are EVERYTHING that is RIGHT<br>with this world. Never forget that.  
>Love you too<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 9:30 PM_  
>OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE SICKENING<br>WITH YOUR CUTENESS! WE'VE  
>CONFISCATED BLAINEY'S PHONE SO<br>HE'LL PLAY WITH US! XOXO NAT &  
>HANNAH<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 9:40 PM_  
>Take care of him girls – and have<br>fun. Tell him I miss him

**Blaine 3**  
>1224/2011 11:48 PM  
>It's safe again. I think I'm addicted<br>to texting you. It was like I was in  
>withdrawal<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 11:50 PM_  
>I had to give my phone to Finn<br>(obviously he's given it back now) to  
>stop myself from texting<br>embarrassing sweet nothings  
>to your cousins<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1224/2011 11:53 PM_  
>That would've made their<br>night :) Can I call you now?

**Kurt **  
><em>1224/2011 11:55 PM_  
>You better :)<p>

**Kurt**  
><em>1225/2011 12:32 AM_  
>Loved hearing your voice.<br>Merry Christmas and sleep tight

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1225/2011 12:35 AM_  
>Merry Christmas Kurt. Sweet<br>dreams. I love you xx

**Kurt **  
><em>1225/2011 12:38 AM_  
>xx<p>

**SUNDAY**

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1225/2011 7:14 AM_  
>I got a toy puppy! It's the<br>CUTEST. THING. EVER

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1225/2011 7:25 AM_  
>Hannah and Nat love their scarves –<br>thanks for helping me choose

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1225/2011 7:31 AM_  
>I LOVE CHRISTMAS! It's just so<br>EXCITING giving people presents  
>and making them happy!<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1225/2011 7:32_  
>Love you… mwah!<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1225/2011 7:35 AM_  
>What are you on? How are<br>you awake right now? You  
>and Finn… honestly<p>

**Kurt**  
><em>1225/2011 7:36 AM_  
>Love you too of course – love<br>that you get so excited about things.  
>You're beautiful. Merry Christmas,<br>and go back to sleep.

**Kurt **  
><em>1225/2011 9:09 AM_  
>It snowed overnight – I'm humming<br>"Walking in a Winter Wonderland"  
>while moisturizing and looking out<br>over the yard

**Kurt**  
><em>1225/2011 9:13 AM_  
>Did you actually take my advice<br>and go back to sleep?

**Kurt**  
><em>1225/2011 9:16 AM_  
>Hope you're having fun. I'm<br>making pancakes and will then  
>be starting the turkey. No rest<br>for the fabulous

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1225/2011 9:35 AM_  
>Sorry was caught in epic<br>pillowfort-building and then  
>battle against insurgents.<br>Ludovic is not a good guard dog  
>so the fort was overrun by the<br>girls pretty quickly

**Kurt**  
><em>1225/2011 9:40 AM_  
>Ok that makes no sense<br>whatsoever :)

**Blaine 3 **  
><em>1225/2011 9:55_  
>Oh I named the toy puppy<br>Ludovic. You'll understand  
>when you see him.<p>

**Kurt**  
><em>1225/2011 10:04 AM_  
>I wouldn't count on that….<br>but it sounds like you're having  
>a great time<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1225/2011 10:31 AM_  
>Second round of presents (with<br>parents and aunts and uncles).  
>Overwhelming.<p>

**Kurt**  
><em>1225/2011 10:40 AM_  
>Overwhelming? Good? Bad? We're<br>about to start presents here

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1225/2011 10:49 AM_  
>Overwhelming good. My aunts<br>and uncles got us SEASON tickets  
>to the Westerville Community Theatre.<br>Mom must have helped with that.

**Kurt**  
><em>1225/2011 10:51 AM_  
>Us?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1225/2011 10:55 AM_  
>Yep – US. As in you and me, as in<br>Blaine and his BOYFRIEND. I  
>can't even describe this.<p>

**Kurt**  
><em>1225/2011 11:00 AM_  
>Blaine that is wonderful. Truly.<br>And of course thank them  
>from me as well<p>

**Kurt**  
><em>1225/2011 11:13 AM_  
>Ok my turn to be overwhelmed.<br>Finn got us a framed picture from  
>the filming of the Christmas<br>Special – it looks like it's during  
>"Let It Snow".<p>

**Kurt**  
><em>1225/2011 11:15 AM_  
>It's a black and white picture too<p>

**Kurt**  
><em>1225/2011 11:19 AM_  
>Oh my god he engraved a message<br>on the back. How can he be so  
>clueless most of the time then do<br>something amazing like this?

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1225/2011 11:25 AM_  
>Well what does the message say?<p>

**Kurt**  
><em>1225/2011 11:32 AM_  
>It says "To my brother Kurt, who<br>taught me about joy and love.  
>Finn."<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1225/2011 11:45 AM_  
>Oh wow. That's amazing Kurt.<br>But I understand. You taught ME  
>about joy and love too. It's a gift<br>you have

**Kurt **  
><em>1225/2011 11:52 AM_  
>Shut up or you'll make me cry,<br>and I need all my faculties for  
>this turkey.<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1225/2011 12:09 PM_  
>We're not allowed phones at<br>Christmas dinner. I love you.  
>I'll be thinking of you all the time.<br>Talk in a couple of hours xx

**Kurt **  
><em>1225/2011 12:11 PM_  
>Ok. Love you too. Talk soon xx<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1225/2011 12:40 PM_  
>I've ruined the turkey :(<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1225/2011 12:43 PM_  
>I know what you're going to say<br>to that, but I did. It's somehow  
>dry even though I've had the temp<br>right and have been basting  
>MORE than adequately<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1225/2011 1:20 PM_  
>Finn doesn't seem to think I've<br>ruined the turkey. But then I think  
>he'd probably eat it raw if he was<br>hungry enough

**Kurt **  
><em>1225/2011 1:52 PM_  
>I say this every year, but I will NOT<br>be doing a trifle next year – they're  
>just always too sticky and somehow<br>too soggy.

**Kurt **  
><em>1225/2011 3:06 PM_  
>Miss you. This morning I was busy<br>but now that lunch is over… you're  
>missing from my Christmas<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1225/2011 3:18 PM_  
>I'm sure you're turkey was AMAZING.<br>Family singstar tournament about to  
>start. It's in the bag<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1225/2011 3:30 PM_  
>I'm sure you do – just try to<br>sing something other than Katy  
>Perry and Pink once in a while<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1225/2011 3:34 PM_  
>Hey I can't control what's on<br>singstar!

**Kurt**  
><em>1225/2011 4:16 PM_  
>Finn is making me watch action<br>movies. Apparently it's "his turn"  
>to choose movies. I didn't realize<br>we had turns

**Kurt **  
><em>1225/2011 4:48 PM_  
>Ok James Bond is ok. Young<br>Sean Connery… wow.

**Kurt **  
><em>1225/2011 5:07 PM_  
>You can't still be in the midst of<br>a singstar battle?

**Blaine 3**  
>1225/2011 5:36 PM  
>We just finished up with singstar and<br>it's my turn to help with dinner.

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1225/2011 5:40 PM_  
>My mom joined us. We sang together.<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1225/2011 6:02 PM_  
>But she hasn't sung with you since…?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1225/2011 6:07 PM_  
>I know. I missed singing with her. After<br>we finished I asked her why she  
>stopped after Sadie Hawkins… she<br>said it was because she felt guilty.

**Kurt **  
><em>1225/2011 6:12 PM_  
>Guilty? What like her singing with you<br>made you gay and therefore attacked  
>by Neanderthals?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1225/2011 6:15 PM_  
>Pretty much. She said she knows it<br>was stupid. And… and that she's happy  
>for me. For us – that we found each<br>other and love each other

**Kurt **  
><em>1225/2011 6:23 PM_  
>Oh Blaine that's… your family should<br>get away more often if it's going to  
>make them see sense.<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1225/2011 6:30 PM_  
>It's all thanks to you. I'm so lucky Kurt.<br>SO lucky to have you – that you love me

**Kurt **  
><em>1225/2011 6:36 PM_  
>You're going to make me cry again.<br>The feeling is 100% mutual. Now get  
>back to cooking mister!<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1225/2011 6:58 PM_  
>Can't quite get the pasta sauce as good<br>as when you make it. But everyone  
>seems to like it here.<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1225/2011 7:14 PM_  
>I can't believe you're eating pasta<br>after a massive Christmas lunch. We're  
>having minestrone.<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1225/2011 7:16 PM_  
>Finn is disappointed he doesn't get<br>pasta.

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1225/2011 8:02 PM_  
>Snuggling with the girls to watch<br>Miracle on 42nd Street

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1225/2011 8:04 PM_  
>HEY KUUURT. BLAINEY LOOOOOVES<br>YOU!

**Kurt **  
><em>1225/2011 8:05 PM _  
>Hi girls :) I most definitely love Blaine<br>too!

**Kurt **  
><em>1225/2011 8:08 PM_  
>Don't let him hog all the solos on<br>singstar – he's a total performance  
>addict<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1225/2011 8:11 PM_  
>OH LIKE WE DIDN'T KNOW ALREADY!<br>HE'S BEEN HOGGING THE LIMELIGHT  
>SINCE HE WAS IN DIAPERS<br>LOLOLOLOLOL!

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1225/2011 9:54 PM_  
>I love Christmas movies (it's me again –<br>girls have gone to bed and I'm in the  
>boys' room now)<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1225/2011 10:03 PM_  
>Calling you now xx<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1225/2011 11:23 PM_  
>Wish I was there with you – your<br>Christmas sounds perfect so far

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1225/2011 11:30 PM_  
>Wish you were here too – holding me<br>in your arms under the warm covers

**Kurt **  
><em>1225/2011 11:34 PM_  
>Le sigh. Me too. Good night xx<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1225/2011 11:44 PM_  
>G'night xx only one week to go now<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1225/2011 11:52 PM_  
>Still too long. Miss you mon amour<p>

**MONDAY**

**Kurt **  
><em>1226/2011 9:04 AM_  
>Morning my love<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1226/2011 9:48 AM_  
>Morning sexy<p>

**Kurt**  
><em>1226/2011 9:52 AM_  
>Nat? Hannah? Have you stolen<br>Blaine's phone again?

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1226/2011 10:02 AM_  
>No silly it's me!<p>

**Kurt**  
><em>1226/2011 10:08 AM_  
>You called me sexy<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1226/2011 10:13 AM_  
>Uh yeah - cos you are :) I woke up<br>thinking about you… well parts of  
>me were DEFINITELY thinking<br>about you ;)

**Kurt**  
><em>1226/2011 10:20 AM_  
>BLAINE ANDERSON! What if your<br>cousins see this conversation?

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1226/2011 10:24 AM_  
>They'll know how much you turn<br>me on (which is a LOT, just in  
>case that wasn't clear)<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1226/2011 10:29 AM _  
>Anyway I'm with Jack and Luke –<br>they're not nearly the gossips  
>that Nat and Hannah are.<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1226/2011 10:32 AM_  
>Ok well… you know I feel the same<br>way. I'm quite… uhhh… restless for  
>you actually.<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1226/2011 10:36 AM_  
>Do tell… ?<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1226/2011 10:41 AM_  
>NO I AM NOT GOING TO SEXT<br>WITH YOU!

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1226/2011 10:45 AM_  
>Ok Luke saw that message. I<br>think you were right to be cautious  
>– I can hear him shouting his<br>discovery to the girls.

**Kurt**  
><em>1226/2011 10:51 AM_  
>Oh my god that's mortifying<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1226/2011 10:54 AM_  
>It's pretty funny actually. And I<br>think it's given me some added  
>street cred<p>

**Kurt**  
><em>1226/2011 10:56 AM_  
>Added? Like you had any street<br>cred before…

**Kurt**  
><em>1226/2011 11:03 AM_  
>I'm meeting Rachel now - she's<br>having people over for a holiday  
>season soiree tonight. Wish you<br>could come

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1226/2011 11:09 AM_  
>HAHAHA I'LL BET BLAINE WISHES<br>HE COULD COME TOO! LATER  
>DUDE - LUKE<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1226/2011 11:11 AM_  
>Sorry! Cellphone-gate here. Going to<br>hide this and concentrate on the  
>annual Anderson Family table tennis<br>tournament. The "Anderson Shield"  
>has my name on it – just gotta beat<br>Dad.

**Kurt **  
><em>1226/2011 11:15 AM_  
>Oh my god your cousins! I'm blushing!<br>Good luck winning the shield. I  
>believe in you. Love you<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1226/2011 11:18 AM_  
>Oh I'll get Luke back. I'm pretty sure<br>he has been sexting his girlfriend in  
>the middle of the night. There will<br>be evidence

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1226/2011 11:19 AM_  
>Not *that* sort of evidence! I mean<br>messages on his phone!

**Kurt **  
><em>1226/2011 11:20 AM_  
>I don't want to know… but haha<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1226/2011 12:05 PM_  
>Rachel is her own worst enemy.<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1226/2011 12:13 PM_  
>But she has a great basement for<br>parties – we're just laying off the  
>alcohol this time. And the spin<br>the bottle.

**Kurt **  
><em>1226/2011 1:10 PM_  
>Did you win the shield? What are<br>you up to this afternoon?

**Kurt **  
><em>1226/2011 2:30 PM_  
>Ok I've rearranged the clothes in my<br>wardrobe based on color, length,  
>and even vintage. Worried about<br>you

**Kurt **  
><em>1226/2011 2:32 PM_  
>Sorry I'm being clingy. I just<br>miss you.

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1226/2011 2:54 PM_  
>Sorry I just can't talk right now.<br>My dad…

**Kurt **  
><em>1226/2011 3:01 PM_  
>Ok now I'm really worried about you<br>can I call you?

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1226/2011 3:03 PM_  
>No not yet I just need some time to<br>think. Or not think. Or something

**Blaine 3 **  
><em>1226/2011 3:05 PM_  
>Why did I let myself believe that<br>everything was better?

**Kurt **  
><em>1226/2011 3:10 PM_  
>Blaine pick up the phone. Please?<br>At least tell me what's happened?  
>I love you so much I can't stand<br>thinking that you're hurting

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1226/2011 3:23 PM_  
>My aunt asked me about next year<br>at lunch and I mentioned maybe  
>trying to graduate early – like<br>we discussed…

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1226/2011 3:25 PM_  
>Apparently Dad thinks I should be<br>careful I don't "compromise my  
>future" by graduating early. I don't<br>think New York is in his plan for me

**Kurt **  
><em>1226/2011 3:28 PM_  
>Oh Blaine. Let me call you? Please?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1226/2011 3:30 PM_  
>I just need a couple of hours Kurt.<br>I'm going to blow some shit up on  
>Call of Duty with the guys. Love you<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1226/2011 3:32 PM_  
>Ok but text me or call me ANY time.<br>I love you and will be thinking  
>about you the whole time. LOVE<br>YOU LOVE YOU LOVE YOU

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1226/2011 3:40 PM_  
>Thanks. Love you too<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1226/2011 4:23 PM_  
>I know you're busy and won't<br>respond, but if your Dad can't get it  
>through his head that this is your<br>life, that's his problem, not ours

**Kurt **

_12/26/2011 5:34 PM_  
>But I don't want you to come to<br>New York just to be with me. It is  
>genuinely YOUR life Blaine. I love<br>you and that means supporting  
>you in what YOU want to do<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1226/2011 5:40 PM_  
>And we don't know what will happen<br>anyway. I mean I don't know if I'll  
>even get into NYADA – Rachel is trying<br>to be all brave about how they "have to"  
>take us but I don't know…<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1226/2011 6:02 PM_  
>Kurt, relax. I want to come to New York.<br>With you. Just give me some time now  
>please<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1226/2011 6:05 PM_  
>Ok. xx<p>

**Kurt **

_12/26/2011 7:46 PM_  
>I think there's something about Rachel's<br>basement. No alcohol this time but  
>people are just as crazy. Maybe it's the<br>sparkly pink microphone.

**Kurt **  
><em>1226/2011 8:16 PM_  
>All I can do is think about you. And try<br>to fend off Puckerman's weird dance  
>moves<p>

**Blaine 3 **  
><em>1226/2011 9:35 PM_  
>Are you able to talk now if I call you?<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1226/2011 9:36 PM_  
>Of course – I'll just go up and lock<br>myself in Rachel's room

**Blaine 3 **  
><em>1226/2011 11:02 PM_  
>For the millionth time, thank you and<br>I love you. Gosh I love you so much.  
>You make everything seem ok just<br>with the sound of your voice. Miss  
>you xx<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1226/2011 11:05 PM_  
>I genuinely mean everything I say<br>Blaine. And it *is* possible your Dad is  
>just trying to be sure that you'll be<br>happy

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1226/2011 11:09 PM _  
>I don't want to start the whole debate<br>again, so I'll just say I hope you're right

**Kurt **  
><em>1226/2011 11:13 PM_  
>Glass half full – you're the one who<br>taught me that. He didn't say you shouldn't  
>graduate early, he just said you should be<br>careful

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1226/2011 11:16 PM_  
>I know. It's just… he then left on the next<br>flight home. I mean yeah he said it was  
>for some work emergency… but what if<br>that was just an excuse?

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1226/2011 11:18 PM_  
>Is he really so disappointed in me that<br>he can't stand to be in the same house?

**Kurt **  
><em>1226/2011 11:23 PM_  
>I'm calling you again<p>

**Kurt**  
><em>1227/2011 12:34 AM_  
>I wish I could kiss away those tears.<br>Snuggle up with Ludovic, and try to  
>get some sleep. Tomorrow will be<br>better. I love you

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1227/2011 12:40 AM_  
>Thank you Kurt. Good night. One less<br>day until I can snuggle with you instead…  
>feel your arms around me. Safe<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1227/2011 12:42 AM_  
>xxxxxxxxxxxx. I'll always do my best to<br>keep you safe

**TUESDAY**

**Kurt **  
><em>1227/2011 8:58 AM_  
>Morning my love. How are you<br>feeling today?

**Kurt **  
><em>1227/2011 9:34 AM_  
>Apparently I've been "moping" and<br>Carole is staging an intervention –  
>brunch at Lima Bean<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1227/2011 10:03 AM_  
>Being here just makes me miss you<br>more. There is some weird old couple  
>at *our* table<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1227/2011 10:10 AM_  
>Blaine?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1227/2011 10:24 AM_  
>Hi. Sorry. Was trying to sleep as long<br>as possible. Easier that way. Thank  
>you again for being there last night<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1227/2011 10:27 AM_  
>I wish I could have actually been<br>there in person. I miss your smell. Is it  
>weird I've been sleeping with one of<br>your T-shirts?

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1227/2011 10:34 AM_  
>It's not weird because I'm sleeping with<br>your scarf every night. Luke figured it  
>out and is calling it my "kurblankie"<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1227/2011 10:40 AM_  
>Ok you win that one. Really though.<br>How are you?

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1227/2011 11:01 AM_  
>I'm ok I guess. Just stressed out. My dad<br>isn't even at work – I tried calling there

**Kurt **  
><em>1227/2011 11:23 AM_  
>He's in Lima – I just saw him at the<br>bookshop

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1227/2011 11:34 AM_  
>What? What is he doing there? Did<br>you talk to him?

**Kurt **  
><em>1227/2011 11:45 AM_  
>I didn't talk to him, I just saw him.<br>He was talking to the sales person  
>and then the next time I looked up<br>from browsing the biographies his  
>car was pulling out of the parking<br>lot

**Kurt **  
><em>1227/2011 11:58 AM_  
>I'm sorry sometimes knowing too much<br>is not helpful. We don't know what's  
>going on. Maybe you should call his<br>cell?

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1227/2011 12:03 PM_  
>To say what? "I'm sorry you hate me<br>so much you have to leave our annual  
>Christmas vacation?" I don't think there's<br>anything left to say

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1227/2011 12:49 PM_  
>Thank you for calling. Everything spirals<br>out of control in my head sometimes

**Kurt **  
><em>1227/2011 1:03 PM_  
>Anytime. Love you<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1227/2011 1:20 PM_  
>I'm going to pretend to be moping<br>and missing you more often. Carole  
>making my favourite cookies and Finn<br>and Rachel just rented like every musical  
>ever to watch this afternoon, and<br>brought ice cream

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1227/2011 1:28 PM_  
>That's spooky. My aunt and cousins<br>are pretty much doing exactly the same  
>thing<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1227/2011 1:37 PM_  
>What are you going to watch?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1227/2011 1:42 PM_  
>Don't judge me, but I'm feeling in a<br>Moulin Rouge mood

**Kurt **  
><em>1227/2011 1:49 PM_  
>We were going to go more classic<br>Broadway, but yeah I could watch  
>that. Rachel will live<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1227/2011 2:04 PM_  
>It'll be like we're watching it together.<br>Almost.

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1227/2011 2:08 PM_  
>Except Hannah and Nat are taking my<br>phone :( They say they love you, but that  
>you're stealing my attention<p>

**Kurt **

_12/27/2011 2:11 PM_  
>Tell them it's a known fact that I just<br>can't help but pull focus :p

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1227/2011 2:13 PM_  
>Haha I did already. Love you. Talk<br>later

**Kurt**  
><em>1227/2011 4:40 PM_  
>What are you up to tonight? Mercedes<br>is coming over here. We're going to  
>rewatch last season's Project Runway<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1227/2011 4:55 PM_  
>Ewan McGregor reminds me of you –<br>but you're hotter :)

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1227/2011 5:02 PM_  
>All the adults are going out to dinner –<br>they're usually out pretty late and pretty  
>drunk when they get back. We're<br>planning a pajama party in the living  
>room<p>

**Kurt**  
><em>1227/2011 5:34 PM_  
>Sounds like a fun night! Mercedes says hi.<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1227/2011 7:09 PM_  
>KUUUURTIE! YOU SHOULD BE HERE!<br>THE DRINKS ARE GOOOOOOOOD!

**Kurt **  
><em>1227/2011 7:14 PM_  
>Uh oh... What are you drinking?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1227/2011 7:30 PM_  
>COCKTAILS! BLAINEY HAD NEVER HAD<br>A MARGARITA BEFORE! GOOD THING  
>WE BROUGHT ALL THE INGREDIENTS<br>FROM HOME!

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1227/2011 7:42 PM_  
>Oh. My. God. KURT – Margaritas are<br>AMAZING! I LOOOOOOOVE you!

Kurt  
><em>1227/2011 8:00 PM_  
>Please be sensible. Love you<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1227/2011 8:14 PM_  
>DUDE BLAINE IS SUCH A LIGHTWEIGHT!<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1227/2011 8:18 PM_  
>Ok can all the cousins at least sign their<br>names when they steal your phone so  
>I know who I'm talking to? I'm guessing<br>that was Luke?

**Kurt **  
><em>1227/2011 8:20 PM_  
>And yes I'm well aware of what Blaine is<br>like with alcohol in his system

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1227/2011 8:14 PM_  
>Hey chill we're looking after your boy.<br>It's Jack btw

**Kurt **  
><em>1227/2011 8:17 PM_  
>Oh hey Jack. And yes you'd better look<br>after him – or else I'm coming for you

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1227/2011 8:28 PM_  
>OOOOOH KURT'S GETTING MAD AT US!<br>DON'T WORRY – BLAINEY'S JUST HAVING  
>A GOOD TIME SINGING ALL HIS GLEE<br>TUNES! XO HANNAH

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1227/2011 9:11 PM_  
>Kurt I'm SOOOO sorry I'm hiding my phone<p>

on my person where they won't find it now!  
>I LOOOOVE YOU!<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1227/2011 9:21 PM_  
>Do I even want to know where? Please be<br>careful. I love you.

**Kurt**  
><em>1227/2011 10:13 PM_  
>Mercedes just bet me $10 that you've<br>stripped down to your underwear and are  
>running around outside in the cold. I hate<br>to say I can see it happening

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1227/2011 11:02 PM_  
>WE JUST FOUND BLAINEY'S PHONE! HE'S<br>SLEEPING LIKE A BABY ON THE COUCH! No  
>naked running around don't worry Kurtie.<br>xx NAT

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1227/2011 11:23 PM_  
>NICE PHOTOS! YOU'RE A DAMNED FINE<br>LOOKING MAN KURT! HANNAH

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1227/2011 11:30 PM_  
>HAHA NICE TRY KURT! BLAINE IS ASLEEP<br>AND WE'RE NOT GIVING HIS PHONE  
>BACK NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES<br>YOU CALL!

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1227/2011 11:34 PM_  
>AWWW DID U NO HE HAS SAVED ALL<br>THESE ADORABLE MESSAGES FROM YOU  
>IN HIS NOTES PAGE?<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 12:04 AM_  
>Thank GOD you woke up and got your phone<br>back. Thank you for calling me, even if I  
>could only understand every second word.<br>Now PLEASE have a glass of water, some  
>Tylenol, and go to bed!<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 12:06 AM_  
>PS. I love you, even if you are a total drunken<br>idiot right now

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 12:06 AM_  
>I'm sooooooo sorry Kurt. I love you to infinity.<br>Sleep now. Blaine so tired

**Kurt**  
><em>1228/2011 12:09 AM_  
>Aaaand you're speaking in the third person.<br>Get some sleep. Love you

**WEDNESDAY**

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 8:03 AM_  
>Ugggghhhhhh. I never learn do I?<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 8:08 AM_  
>Good morning to you too. Hung over?<br>Get some Gatorade into you – you'll  
>be dehydrated<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 8:14 AM_  
>Uh huh, just as soon as I can get out of<br>bed. My head won't let me lift it more  
>than the inch it takes to look at my<br>phone. Ow

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 8:20 AM_  
>I'm so embarrassed. And I'm sorry<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 8:31 AM_  
>I'm guessing you didn't kiss or try to<br>have sex with anyone this time so  
>I'm sure it's ok<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 8:33 AM_  
>Oh god you make it sound like I was<br>in heat

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 8:36 AM_  
>That wouldn't be far from the truth<br>when there's alcohol in your system…

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 8:38 AM_  
>Oh god I'm so sorry. And so embarrassed.<br>I really should just not get drunk

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 8:41 AM_  
>S'ok. I love you for being you. The whole<br>kit and caboodle

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 8:47 AM_  
>Anyway, I did NOT try to kiss or<br>have sex with anyone last night…

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 8:51 AM_  
>… tho I may have got all sorts of emotional<br>and told the girls – IN WAAAY TOO MUCH  
>DETAIL – just how much I love you and<br>how sexy you are and how you make me feel

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 8:54 AM_  
>Ok that *is* a bit embarrassing. For me<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 9:05 AM_  
>Don't be embarrassed by how amazing<br>you are and how you make me feel. I  
>love that<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 9:11 AM_  
>Ugh hurry up and work Tylenol<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 9:23 AM_  
>Have a shower and go for a walk in<br>the cool air. You'll feel better

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 9:49 AM_  
>Are you busy? Can I call you while<br>I'm walking? Want to hear your voice…

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 10:01 AM_  
>Of course. I'm out running errands<br>but I've just put my headphones in so  
>I can talk as I go<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 10:42 AM_  
>Thank you for singing to me. Warm<br>fuzzies

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 10:45 AM_  
>Well I was in the car – seems natural I<br>should sing our car song xx

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 10:51 AM_  
>Weird that you saw my Dad's car<br>though

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 11:00 AM_  
>I'm sorry I shouldn't have said<br>anything – it looked like his car but  
>I only saw it for a second and there<br>was too much traffic to stop. It  
>probably wasn't his<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 11:03 AM_  
>It probably wasn't him. I mean, why<br>would he be at McKinley in the middle  
>of the winter break?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 11:06 AM_  
>That's the question that's killing me<br>right now

**Kurt**  
><em>1228/2011 11:10 AM_  
>Love you so much. Try not to dwell<br>on what your dad is or isn't doing.  
>Have fun with the girls or something<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 11:19 AM_  
>Yes sir :) Actually the weather's crappy<br>today so we're going to watch a season  
>of Gossip Girl… just can't decide which one<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 11:23 AM_  
>Pick the one with the most Chuck Bass<br>in it… hmmmm Chuck

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 11:30 AM_  
>Is that why you like it when I look<br>particularly dapper hm? I'm more of a Nate  
>man myself<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 11:34 AM_  
>I don't know… something about the badboy<br>factor. But then Dan has adorable hair  
>depending on the season. I love that hint<br>of curl :)

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 11:40 AM_  
>Yeah you do :D<p>

**Kurt**  
><em>1228/2011 12:23 PM_  
>What do you guys usually do for NYE? I<br>currently have ZERO plans and it's just  
>pathetic. I know it's going to be me and<br>Dad watching old movies again

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 12:40 PM_  
>Depends. Sometimes we go into town,<br>sometimes we just stay at the house.  
>We haven't decided yet. You should create<br>the plans if there's nothing going on so far

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 1:18 PM_  
>I'd forgotten about the "Jenny's fashion line"<br>story arc in GG. It's… interesting

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 1:31 PM_  
>I always thought it was pedestrian –<br>looking for shock value only, channeling  
>"heroin chic". The girl has crazy skinny legs<br>though

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 1:56 PM_  
>Trying to convince Finn we should have a<br>party at our place for NYE. He seems to think  
>internet gaming with Puck and Artie would<br>be more fun. WTF?

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 2:03 PM_  
>Hey don't knock gaming – but tell him he can<br>do that any night, and anyway I want in so  
>they should wait til I'm back<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 2:14 PM_  
>I don't know whether I'm still glad you and he<br>sorted out your issues… if I become an  
>RPG-widow because you spend all your time<br>gaming…

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 2:39 PM_  
>You know that's not going to happen while<br>you still own and strut around in THOSE  
>jeans<p>

**Kurt 3**  
><em>1228/2011 2:44 PM_  
>;)<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 3:32 PM_  
>I have no idea how these girls wear<br>heels that high. It's like they're walking  
>on stilts<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 3:40 PM_  
>Or phalluses. Some women insist high<br>heels are empowering because they  
>symbolize women walking on erect<br>penises

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 3:41 PM_  
>Phalli?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 3:51 PM_  
>Who are you and what have you done<br>with my boyfriend? Kurt Hummel does  
>not text the phrase "erect penises"<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 3:58 PM_  
>Hey it's the correct terminology and we're<br>having a fashion discussion here!

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 4:20 PM_  
>You've been reading the fashion blogs all<br>afternoon haven't you?

**Kurt **

_12/28/2011 4:23 PM_  
>Maybe? You're not here to keep me distracted<br>with YOUR penis so what was I supposed to  
>do?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 4:34 PM_  
>Ok seriously is that Santana? Give Kurt the<br>phone back!

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 4:40 PM_  
>Maybe I'm just… umm… *really* missing you<br>right now and trying not to get too worked up.  
>Clearly my subconscious is not letting that<br>happen.

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 4:42 PM_  
>I'm looking at male fashion websites now…<br>plan to not get too worked up is failing

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 4:43 PM_  
>REALLY?<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 4:45 PM_  
>Uh huh... jus thinking of you now...<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 4:47 PM_  
>Are you alone? I'm calling...<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 5:16 PM_  
>I can't believe we just did that. I can't<br>believe it was ME who started that!

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 5:20 PM_  
>Brain. Not. Working.<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 5:28 PM_  
>:D<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 5:31 PM_  
>Seriously. You sound so hot when you're…<br>just wow

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 5:34 PM_  
>There is just no predicting you Kurt. I love<br>it so much. I love you so much

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 5:40 PM_  
>You make me crazy. I can't predict me<br>anymore, and I love it. I can't wait until you're  
>really here again and we don't have to<br>imagine each other's hands…

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 5:43 PM_  
>Ok I'm going to stop myself messaging right<br>there. You'd better clean out your messages  
>in case the cousins see it. I've got to clean up<br>and start on dinner.

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 6:01 PM_  
>Good point – done. Love you<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 6:14 PM_  
>Love you too! Finn has agreed RE party. Now<br>just to convince Dad and Carole :)

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 6:24 PM_  
>Wish I could kiss you at midnight on NYE<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 6:36 PM_  
>The girls are totally giggling at me. I think<br>they KNOW

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 7:00 PM_  
>Oh god when I meet your cousins I'm just<br>going to die of humiliation aren't I?

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 7:07 PM_  
>Are you kidding me? They'll immediately tell<br>you EVERY embarrassing story about me from  
>over the years. I'll be the one dying of<br>humiliation!

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 7:14 PM_  
>What's for dinner in the Hummel-Hudson<br>household tonight?

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 7:34 PM_  
>Baked atlantic salmon (with lime and cracked<br>pepper) on a bed of couscous, with broccolini

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 7:48 PM_  
>Oh wow that sounds AMAZING. My mouth is<br>watering even though I just ate my weight in  
>pepperoni pizza<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 7:56 PM_  
>You're enjoying the healthy lifestyle there<br>then? ;)

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 7:59 PM_  
>I maintain that pepperoni is a core food<br>group. Ask Finn – he agrees with me

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 8:05 PM_  
>Dietetically speaking, you two would be like<br>the blind leading the blind, in a field of  
>thorns<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 8:11 PM_  
>Good thing I've got my cheeky grin then.<br>Wish you could see it now cos you'd melt  
>and agree with me on the pepperoni thing<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 8:20 PM_  
>Well I'd melt into your arms anyway… and<br>forgive you for the pepperoni thing

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 8:38 PM_  
>I can't decide what to wear on NYE. I<br>might need to make something

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 8:45 PM_  
>Is it going to be a theme party?<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 8:51 PM_  
>Well Dad and Carole haven't even agreed<br>yet. They're "thinking about it". But yes –  
>I'm thinking "timeless" for the theme<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 9:01 PM_  
>And what would you go as that's<br>timeless?

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 9:09 PM_  
>Well obviously I'd have to pick a<br>timeless look. Maybe something from the  
>1920s – there were some fabulous hats<br>back then

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 9:14 PM_  
>I hope they say yes to the party – and<br>then that you take heaps of photos!

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 9:16 PM_  
>Can I call you now? Heading to bed soon…<br>sooo tired after last night

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 9:20 PM_  
>Sure. You get no sympathy from me<br>though – it was entirely your choice to  
>down all those margaritas!<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 10:08 PM_  
>Sweet dreams Mr Sleepyhead. Not long<br>now

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1228/2011 10:19 PM_  
>Hmmmm. Good night Kurt. I love you<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1228/2011 10:23 PM_  
>And you know I love you too xx<p>

**THURSDAY**

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 9:02 AM_  
>Morning! Great news! Dad and Carole<br>said yes to the party! Soooo much to do!  
>I'm heading over to Rachel's now to<br>organize the invitations and workshop  
>our costumes!<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 9:04 AM_  
>Wish I could be there. Would James Bond<br>qualify as timeless enough for a costume?

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 9:06 AM_  
>No wait! The Doctor! I would totally go as<br>the Doctor – I've already got the bow ties :D

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 9:10 AM_  
>As in Dr Who? The Doctor is actually a<br>pretty cool idea and nice play on the concept.  
>Wish you could be here to do it<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 9:23 AM_  
>You and me both. My Dad is apparently<br>coming back for the weekend…

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 9:24 AM_  
>I don't know what to expect Kurt<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>12292011 9:28 AM_  
>It's like he goes out of his way to ruin<br>things when I'm happy

**Kurt**  
><em>1229/2011 9:33 AM_  
>Try not to think about it for now. You<br>can't control what will happen at the  
>weekend – and you've got two days<br>to enjoy first, right?

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 9:39 AM_  
>Yeah you're right :) Jack, Luke and I are<br>going on a scavenger hunt in a little bit –  
>I won't be taking my phone FYI<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 9:45 AM_  
>What will you be scavenging?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 9:52 AM_  
>Whatever. It's really just an excuse to<br>run around the countryside climbing  
>fences and hedges… trying not to get<br>caught by the owners

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 9:54 AM_  
>There's usually competitive<br>skinny-dipping too

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 10:01 AM_  
>How on earth does one do that<br>competitively?

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 10:03 AM_  
>It's all about location of the pond, or<br>stream – proximity to the public – and  
>at this time of year the temperature<br>of the water is also a factor

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 10:10 AM_  
>It's a complex scoring system. Needless<br>to say I usually win :D

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 10:18 AM_  
>Why am I not surprised? Have fun – it<br>sounds like you will. Just be careful, k?

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 10:25 AM_  
>Yup. Love you<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 11:34 AM_  
>ARGH! I know you're probably busy<br>frolicking in a pond by the highway  
>right now, but Rachel is driving me<br>INSANE!

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 11:47 AM_  
>You cannot expect people to come a<br>party if you serve vegan snacks ONLY!

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 11:51 AM_  
>She even wants to put on the invitation<br>that it's to be a "vegan event". *facepalm*

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 12:21 PM_  
>Ok I don't want to freak you out, but I<br>think I just saw your Dad's car again – in  
>that warehousing district where that<br>good costume shop is

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 12:30 PM_  
>I'm sure it's nothing, or I've got the wrong<br>car or whatever. Shit I shouldn't have sent  
>you that message<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 1:14 PM_  
>I love you so much. Just ignore all the<br>negative. Hope your scavenger hunt was…  
>fruitful?<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 2:01 PM_  
>Please message or call as soon as you get<br>back to let me know I haven't totally ruined  
>your day. I'm sorry. I love you so much<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 2:41 PM_  
>Kurt relax. I'm sure Dad just had some<br>business client there – he deals with freight  
>companies a lot – it's not unusual he'd be in<br>the warehousing district on the edge of town

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 2:43 PM_  
>Besides, I've had an OUTSTANDING day and<br>refuse to let him ruin it from afar :D

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 3:11 PM_  
>Phew. So how was your day so outstanding?<br>Oh Rachel has agreed to leave the vegan thing  
>off the invites, but is still claiming it'll be a<br>vegan party

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 3:12 PM _  
>Given the party is at my house, not hers,<br>I'll just make the snacks I want to make.  
>She'll live<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 3:18 PM_  
>Oh man she's going to be so amusingly pissed<br>at you when she finds out you've done that.  
>You're right though – distract her with<br>something else and she'll get over it real  
>quick<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 4:01 PM_  
>We went SO far on our hunt today – up hill<br>and down dale, as my grandmother would  
>have put it<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 4:03 PM_  
>And I totally won the skinny dipping<br>competition for swimming upstream against  
>the current of an irrigation channel next to<br>a truck stop

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 4:10 PM_  
>You did WHAT? You could have drowned!<br>Do you know how dangerous irrigation  
>channels are?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 4:14 PM_  
>But it was fine!<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 4:20 PM_  
>I really worry about you sometimes, you<br>know that?

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 4:34 PM_  
>I know. Anyway we found all these<br>awesome retro tins down the bottom  
>of an enormous field – like old tinned<br>spaghetti with cool retro 60s designs. They  
>look like Warhols.<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 4:42 PM_  
>And I found this AWESOME old riding boot.<br>I wish I had the other one and could wear  
>them – it's halfway between proper<br>equestrian and cowboy

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 4:48 PM_  
>There is no adequate way to express the<br>sarcasm with which I mean this in a text:  
>nice haul<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 4:51 PM_  
>Spoilsport. The loot isn't the point anyway.<br>It was just fun

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 4:56 PM_  
>I'm really glad you had fun. And to be honest<br>the boot sounds kinda cool. Take some photos  
>and we'll try and find some like it online<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 5:03 PM_  
>I'll just bring the boot home!<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 5:14 PM_  
>I don't think that's strictly necessary…<br>nor sanitary

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 5:20 PM_  
>This is me pouting at you: *pouts*<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 5:23 PM_  
>God you're so weird. You want to bring<br>a boot you found in a field across the  
>country home to show me. I should be<br>glad it's not a dead animal

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 5:26 PM_  
>Well actually, since I'm pretty sure the<br>boot is leather…

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 5:35 PM_  
>Oh shut up! You are INCORRIGIBLE!<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 5:37 PM_  
>And I love you ;)<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 5:40 PM_  
>Yeah you do. And I love you :) Making<br>brownies now though. No distracting!

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 5:50 PM_  
>Brownies for dinner?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 6:04 PM_  
>No silly, for AFTER dinner. The house<br>has two kitchens…

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 6:10 PM_  
>You never told me that! Can we get<br>married in that house? Imagine the catering!

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 6:14 PM_  
>I love that your first thought was to the<br>catering possibilities

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 6:19 PM_  
>And yes of course… xx<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 6:24 PM_  
>OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE ENGAGED?<br>SQUEEEEE!

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 6:30 PM_  
>Sorry! That was Hannah. She's only 14.<br>They stole my phone again (well I kinda half  
>dropped it in the brownies batter). I've explained<br>that we're not engaged of course

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 6:32 PM_  
>Haha. She's cute. I love that we can vaguely<br>talk about a far away future without freaking  
>out though<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 6:34 PM_  
>I hope it is our far away future<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 6:40 PM_  
>Me too<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 6:53 PM_  
>OH MY GOD STOP BEING SO CUTE IT'S<br>MAKING THE BROWNIES SEEM SAVORY!  
>XOXO NAT<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 7:02 PM_  
>ARGH! I'm hiding my phone again. LOVE YOU<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 7:14 PM_  
>Love you too. Busy working on my costume<br>anyway – I'm going as Fred Astaire and  
>Quinn has agreed to be my Ginger Rogers<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 8:54 PM_  
>That sounds AMAZING! Which outfits are you<br>going for? Are you making Quinn a feather  
>dress? I demand many photos!<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 8:58 PM_  
>Yes we're trying to make a feather dress<br>equivalent. I'll be wearing something with a  
>bit more panache than Fred Astaire from that<br>scene though – I will be accessorizing to match  
>the dress<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 9:03 PM_  
>I'm sure it'll be amazing.<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 9:14 PM_  
>How did the brownies turn out?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 9:32 PM_  
>We may have eaten them all in one<br>sitting :)

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 9:46 PM_  
>Hannah has the AstaireRogers movie  
>"Shall We Dance"! We're watching it now<br>and I'm imagining you in Astaire's role :D

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 9:52 PM_  
>You're going to be irresistible in your<br>costume. Making me restless thinking  
>about it<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 10:18 PM_  
>I'll make sure to model it for you when<br>you're back ;)

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 10:35 PM_  
>You better. Though I'll probably only last<br>about 5 minutes admiring it before I'm  
>liberating you of the suit<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1229/2011 10:44 PM_  
>I hope that's a promise. Heading to bed<br>soon – phonecall?

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 10:46 PM_  
>I'll call you as soon as the movie's over<p>

**Kurt**  
><em>1229/2011 10:50 PM_  
>K<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1229/2011 11:58 PM_  
>Good night. And we should totally do an<br>Astaire number in Glee next year – like a  
>Gershwin or Irving Berlin classic. We'd<br>kill it

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 12:04 AM_  
>I love that you want to do that. Can't wait.<br>Good night. Love you

**FRIDAY**

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 9:08 AM_  
>I wish we were in Samoa<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 9:11 AM_  
>Ummmm ok?<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 9:15 AM_  
>You really have no access to the real<br>world there do you? There is no 30  
>December in Samoa this year. Something<br>about the international date line

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 9:19 AM_  
>Ummm… ok? And? It's too early for me…<br>sorry brain not working

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 9:22 AM_  
>Sigh. In Samoa this year everyone went<br>to bed on 29 December and then woke up  
>on 31 December. If we were in Samoa we'd<br>be one day closer to seeing each other

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 9:30 AM_  
>Really? That's cool! And awwww… Kurt<br>xxxxxxxxx

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 9:31 AM_  
>And yes I totally agree. That and I'm sure<br>there are tropical beaches there, so there'd be  
>that<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 9:34 AM_

I'd maybe skip that part. I hate the heat

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 9:36 AM_  
>You seem to think I'm hot and like that<br>though?

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 9:38 AM_  
>If my eyes could roll any further back in my<br>head right now I'd be looking backwards

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 9:40 AM_  
>Love you xx. What's on the Kurt agenda<br>today? More Rachel wrangling?

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 9:48 AM_  
>Isn't there always? Now that I've perfected<br>my and Quinn's costume, Rachel wants my  
>input on hers<p>

**Kurt **

_12/30/2011 9:50 AM_  
>I love her, but I'm sure there won't be enough<br>time to fix whatever monstrosity she's created

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 10:01 AM_  
>If anyone can do it, you can my love<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 10:03 AM_  
>I'm going shopping with Nat and Hannah<br>today – they want new dresses for  
>tomorrow night<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 10:04 AM _  
>Can't imagine we'll find anything that<br>amazing in the small town, but should be  
>fun<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 10:11 AM_  
>I thought you weren't going out for NYE?<br>Given how drunk you got a couple of  
>nights ago?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 10:14 AM_  
>You of all people should know that's no<br>reason to NOT go shopping for new dresses.  
>I want a new shirt too – didn't bring any<br>"going out" clothes with me

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 10:18 AM_  
>Hang on, so you *are* going out tomorrow<br>night?

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 10:30 AM_  
>Oh my god you totally are aren't you<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 10:44 AM_  
>Blaine….<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 10:52 AM_  
>What? So what if we're going out?<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 10:55 AM_  
>a) You're clearly defensive. b) That<br>means you're probably planning on  
>drinking…<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 11:03 AM_  
>Probably. It's NYE!<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 11:17 AM_  
>Kurt…<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 11:24 AM_  
>What? You know how I'm going to feel<br>about that. Is there any need for me to  
>say it?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 11:30 AM_  
>I don't need your permission you know.<br>My cousins and I are only together a  
>couple more days and we're planning a<br>fun night for NYE. What's the harm?

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 11:34 AM_  
>The harm is you have NO self control<br>with alcohol – it's almost guaranteed to  
>end in drunken tears and you doing<br>something you'll regret!

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 11:40 AM_  
>Not necessarily…<p>

**Kurt**  
><em>1230/2011 11:58 AM_  
>Uh huh. Sure.<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/3011 12:12 PM_  
>Kurt, c'mon…<p>

**Kurt 3 **  
><em>1230/2011 12:20 PM_  
>I need to help Rachel for a bit. We can<br>talk about this later.

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 12:25 PM_  
>Please let me be me<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 12:40 PM_  
>Not that I think you're controlling… just<br>sometimes I don't want a baby sitter.  
>Sometimes I want to fuck up<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 12:45 PM_  
>Not that I think you're my baby sitter!<br>I just… gosh Kurt can't you understand I  
>get enough shit and disappointment<br>from my Dad without getting it from  
>you too?<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 1:01 PM_  
>I'm not trying to control you – I just<br>don't want you to get hurt

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 1:05 PM_  
>I'm already hurt! My Dad drives a stake<br>through my heart every day with this  
>looks, his words… what he doesn't say. I<br>need an outlet

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 1:11 PM_  
>He gets back here tomorrow and I do NOT<br>intend to spend a lot of time with him. I  
>intend to go out with the others and, yeah,<br>have a few drinks

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 1:17 PM_  
>Blaine I know but this isn't the way to do it<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 1:23 PM_  
>What just because it's not your way to<br>deal with things? What if I want to do this  
>Kurt? What are you going to do to stop me?<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 1:30 PM_  
>Blaine, pick up the phone<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 1:47 PM_  
>C'mon Blaine, let me talk to you. I love<br>you. I just want to be there for you

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 2:03 PM_  
>Kurt it's Hannah. Just give him a bit.<br>We'll make sure he calls you soon. And for  
>what it's worth, we're doing our best to<br>take care of him for you

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 2:05 PM_  
>Ok thanks.<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 3:01 PM_  
>Hi. I love you. I'm sorry. I know you're just<br>trying to help

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 3:11 PM_  
>I love you too silly. Now good to call?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 3:12 PM_  
>Please<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 4:00 PM_  
>I promise I'll be really careful and make<br>Nat and Hannah and Luke and Jack  
>take care of me, ok?<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 4:06 PM_  
>I know you'll do your best. I just wish I<br>could be there with you – to support you.

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 4:10 PM_  
>I don't want you getting drunk to try to<br>forget about your Dad. That's not going to  
>help anything<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 4:24 PM_  
>I know. And they'll make sure I don't do that.<br>And I'll have my phone so you'll probably be  
>getting a play-by-play anyway<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 4:30 PM_  
>Just so long as you manage to NOT share our<br>intimate lives with your cousins this time

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 4:32 PM_  
>No promises… it's hard enough not to shout<br>to the world about how sexy you are at the  
>best of times ;)<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 4:34 PM_  
>Haha, yeah sure… you're silly<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 4:35 PM_  
>I'm serious and you know it! xx<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 4:37 PM_  
>Oh I found a new shirt – kinda retro black<br>polo with a funky little jazz piano picture  
>printed on the breast pocket<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 4:39 PM_  
>Style? Fit?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 4:42 PM_  
>To quote Hannah: "holy crap Blainey where<p>

have you been hiding those muscles!"

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 4:45 PM_  
>;)<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 4:48 PM_  
>Phew! Is it hot in here? ;)<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 5:16 PM_  
>Dad just got in<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 5:32 PM_  
>So far he's ignoring me… discussing<br>some business venture with Uncle Henry

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 5:35 PM_  
>Or maybe they're talking about me. I can<br>see them through the glass doors and  
>they keep glancing at me. Am I being<br>paranoid?

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 6:01 PM_  
>Kurt?<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 6:21 PM_  
>Oh my gosh I'm SO sorry! Rachel had a<br>crisis baking her horrible muffins and  
>she was screeching so much I rushed out<br>of the house without my phone!

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 6:24 PM_  
>Who cares what your Dad's talking about,<br>as long as he's leaving you alone. Just keep  
>doing your thing Blaine. I love you<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 6:34 PM_  
>Thanks. Dinner's nearly ready. Phones<br>banned again. Talk later

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 6:40 PM_  
>I know it's clichéd… but courage<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 6:58 PM_  
>I totally forgot to explain Rachel's "crisis"?<br>She'd put paprika into the mix instead of  
>nutmeg; and then put the muffins into the<br>oven at a waaay too high temperature

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 7:02 PM_  
>So obviously within about 20 minutes and<br>overheating the "muffins" looked like big  
>rusted spark plugs… and she freaked out<br>that they had somehow "mutated" and looked  
>like they were going to come to life<p>

**Kurt **

_12/30/2011 7:05 PM_  
>I'm not even joking. It would be funny if it<br>were. But I'm just shaking my head…

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 8:08 PM_  
>Hope dinner's ok. Love you<p>

**Kurt **

_12/30/2011 9:01 PM_  
>Ok now I'm worried. I'm going to call at<br>9:30 if I haven't heard from you

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 9:03 PM _  
>I'm here. Just don't have the energy right<br>now. Keep texting me about Rachel's  
>crazy. I like that<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 9:05 PM_  
>What happened?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 9:08 PM_  
>I really don't have the energy. I'm just<br>going to enjoy my last night of freedom

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 9:12 PM_  
>Please tell me?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 9:15 PM_  
>Suffice to say our fight earlier about my<br>NYE plans was completely unnecessary

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 9:18 PM_  
>I don't know what that means. I'm<br>calling you now, k?

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 9:22 PM_  
>K. But you might just have to listen to<br>me brood in silence, locked in the attic

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 10:58 PM_  
>Love you<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 11:03 PM_  
>I just can't believe his reaction – AGAIN –<br>is to come up with some stupid bonding  
>exercise!<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 11:08 PM_  
>I know. I'm sorry<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 11:14 PM_  
>And he is RUINING my winter break – I<br>was so looking forward to having one  
>last big awesome night with the guys<br>and now my last night with them I'm…

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 11:23 PM_  
>Hiding in the attic being antisocial and<br>missing out?

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 11:25 PM_  
>Hm. Good point<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 11:31 PM_  
>What time do you leave on this<br>father-son-bonding-hiking-camping-torture-trip  
>tomorrow?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 11:34 PM_  
>7AM "sharp"<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1230/2011 11:40 PM _  
>Well you'd better get back downstairs and<br>whoop your cousins' collective asses in  
>Singstar one more time then, hm?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 11:49 PM_  
>Yeah I guess<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1230/2011 11:55 PM_  
>Of course you're right. God I wish you<br>were here to make it all better

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 12:03 AM_  
>And risk having to go CAMPING? Hell<br>to the no

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 12:04 AM_  
>But I wish YOU were HERE<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1231/2011 12:06 AM_  
>That's a better plan – as long as I can<br>bring the cousins and singstar

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 12:09 AM_  
>You're on. I'll prepare the living room<br>for the Anderson onslaught – and  
>inform Finn his Call of Duty supremacy<br>is at risk

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1231/2011 12:11 AM_  
>See you soon then… if only<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 12:15 AM_  
>Yeah. If only. I'm going to sleep now.<br>Love you. Remember you just have to  
>get through it and then you'll be here<br>before you know it

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1231/2011 12:20 AM_  
>Love you too. Sweet dreams<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 12:22 AM_  
>They usually are - cos they're of you xx<p>

**SATURDAY**

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 6:34 AM_  
>Good morning my love. Figure you won't<br>have your phone with you. Good luck.  
>I'll be thinking of you always<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1231/2011 6:36 AM_  
>This is so much harder because I won't<br>have you at the touch of my fingertips

**Kurt**  
><em>1231/2011 6:39 AM_  
>You'll have a lot more than the touch of my<br>fingertips soon. It's not long now – 36  
>hours<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1231/2011 6:41 AM_  
>Yes. THEN it will be a happy new year. I'm<br>taking Ludovic with me. He will keep me  
>company<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 6:45 AM_  
>Not to sound obvious, but if your Dad really<br>is trying to make your more "manly" then  
>taking a plush toy puppy is possibly not the<br>greatest idea

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1231/2011 6:48 AM_  
>I don't care.<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1231/2011 6:52 AM_  
>We're about to go. Turning my phone<br>off now so the cousins don't bug you.  
>Love you – you make everything ok<br>because I know you're with me. You're  
>on my side<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 6:56 AM_  
>Love you too. Remember, you're<br>perfect. Fucking perfect

**Blaine 3**  
><em>1231/2011 6:57 AM_  
>xxxxxxxxxxx<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 10:32 AM_  
>I tried to last the day without messaging<br>you. It's not going to happen. I'm going  
>to message you with all my love –<br>maybe you'll feel it while you're out  
>there.<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 10:49 AM_  
>At the very least you'll have lots of<br>evidence that I love you. I care about you.  
>I think you matter more than anything<br>else and are perfect just the way you are

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 11:38 AM_  
>I think Rachel knows I'm planning<br>non-vegan food

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 12:04 PM_  
>Yup. She knows. I wish I had video of her<br>reaction. Or Finn's at least. I've never  
>seen someone looked so panicked<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 12:09 PM_  
>It's all fine of course. Carole somehow<br>made Rachel think it was her idea to have  
>multiple types of snack at the party. Best.<br>Stepmom. Ever.

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 1:32 PM_  
>Oh my you should see Quinn in her dress.<br>I'm taking lots of photos. She's stunning  
>(no the party's not starting yet – I'm<br>fitting the girls' costumes)

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 2:21 PM_  
>Rachel's costume is surprisingly good.<br>Classic Barbara of course. The hair is the  
>bigger challenge (literally and figuratively).<br>Mercedes helping

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 3:34 PM_  
>Finn and Puck are planning to wear their<br>"not Star Wars" outfits from the Christmas  
>special. Not sure that's "timeless"…<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 4:02 PM_  
>My Dad told Finn and I that people could<br>bring *moderate* amounts of alcohol  
>tonight. I honestly don't think he realizes<br>what he may have done. Puck is thrilled

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 5:50 PM_  
>OMG Mike and Tina just arrived and they<br>look BRILLIANT! They're dressed as  
>Chinese royalty from the Ming Dynasty!<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 6:17 PM_  
>Carole is going crazy with the photos.<br>Quinn looks fabulous, and my customized  
>and flamboyant Fred Astaire outfit<br>matches perfectly.

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 6:39 PM_  
>Ok I don't want to alarm you, but Sam is<br>dressed as Tarzan. You've got nothing to  
>worry about but… ahem<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 6:41 PM_  
>LOVE YOU!<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 6:47 PM_  
>Why are they called "screwdrivers"? Whatever,<br>it's just like orange juice with a nice buzz at  
>the finish :)<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 7:28 PM_  
>Tee hee Santana and Brittany get last place in<br>the costume contest (voted by me)

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 7:30 PM_  
>They've come as Cheerios because, according<br>to Santana "cheer and school domination is  
>timeless"<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 8:56 PM_  
>Dancing is so tiring! And dizzying…<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 9:13 PM_  
>I'm meant to be reminding you how much you<br>matter to me and how wonderful you are – I  
>LOVE YOU AND YOU ARE THE SINGLE MOST<br>BEAUTIFUL THING IN MY WORLD

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 9:20 PM_  
>I can do better than that – IN THE WHOLE<br>WORLD

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 9:46 PM_  
>BLAAAAAAINE! YOUR MISSIN OUT DUDE!<br>PUCKZILLA MISSES YA! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 9:58 PM_  
>YO GELMET! WHAT YOU GET STUCK IN<br>BUTTFUCK NOWHERE COS YOUR HAIR GELL IS  
>AGAINST AVIATION POLICY? GET YOUR ASS<br>BACK TO LIMA! YOUR GAY LITTLE PONY IS  
>SAD (AND WANTS YOUR ASS…)!<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 10:03 PM_  
>HI BLAINE! YOU ARE LIKE THE BESTEST<br>MOST AWESOMEST AMAZINGEST THING  
>TO EVER COME TO NEW DIRECTIONS… HEY<br>SAY THAT OUT LOUD AND IT SOUNDS LIKE  
>NUDE ERECTIONS! WHATEVER – COME BACK<br>I NEED MY FAVOURITE DUET PARTNER!

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 10:10 PM_  
>YOUR BOYFRIEND IS AMAZING AND HE MADE<br>ME AN AMAZING DRESS AND IF YOU EVER  
>HURT HIM I WILL BREAK YOU.<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 10:17 PM_  
>Look how much everyone loves you! Oooh<br>that last one from Quinn was a bit scary… guess  
>that's why Finn calls her SCARY Quinn<br>hahahahahaha

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 10:23 PM_  
>SHOTS! Srsly, SO sorry I was against your<br>plan to get drunk on NYE. It's SOO fun

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 10:30 PM_  
>BLAINE! YOU BETTER NOT HURT MY KURT<br>LIKE EVER. CEDES IS A PROTECTIVE MOMMA

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 10:42 PM_  
>HI BLAINE. HOPE YOU'RE HAVING FUN IN<br>THE TREES WITH THE BIRDS. ARE YOU WITH  
>YOUR WARBLER FAMILY?<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>1231/2011 11:49 PM_  
>Oh! Here's my phone! I LOOOOOOVE YOU!<p>

**Kurt**  
><em>11/2012 12:03 AM_  
>HAPPY NEW YEAR MY LOVE! I'M GOING TO<br>MAKE IT YOUR BEST. I'M GOING TO LOVE YOU  
>FOREVER. I'M GOING TO KISS YOU ALL OVER…<br>hehee

**Kurt**  
><em>11/2012 12:42 AM_  
>So tired but people dancing. Feathers from my<br>suit and Quinn's dress everywhere. Nightmare  
>but can't be bothered<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>11/2012 1:23 AM_  
>Wish you were here. Missing you and crying.<br>Dad sent everyone home. Locked in my  
>bathroom. Sick<p>

**SUNDAY**

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 10:39 AM_  
>Pot. Kettle. Black.<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 10:40 AM_  
>PS. I love you<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 10:43 AM_  
>PPS. Happy new year<p>

**Blaine 3 **  
><em>11/2012 10:44 AM_  
>How's your head<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>11/2012 10:51 AM_  
>Hi. I've been better. But how are<br>you?

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 11:01 AM_  
>He lives! I'm ok<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>11/2012 11:08 AM_  
>I think this week we've proved why<br>neither of us should drink

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 11:09 AM_  
>Or that we both need more practice<br>before college? Joke...

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 11:11 AM_  
>By the way, they're called screwdrivers<br>because they sow mini screwdrivers in your  
>head which grow overnight and start<br>attacking in the morning

**Kurt **  
><em>11/2012 11:13 AM_  
>As ridiculous as that sounds, it would explain<br>what I'm currently feeling

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 11:15 AM_  
>:)<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>11/2012 11:23 AM_  
>You're enjoying this aren't you?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 11:29 AM_  
>Yup. It's only cos I REALLY love you that<br>I'm not calling you and singing loudly  
>into the phone<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>11/2012 11:34 AM_  
>I can't believe I'm going to say this, but<br>the thought makes me nauseous. And I  
>LOVE your singing<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>11/2012 11:36 AM_  
>Hang on you haven't answered my question?<br>How was the trip with your Dad?

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 11:49 AM_  
>Technically you hadn't asked that yet. You<br>only asked how I was

**Kurt **  
><em>11/2012 12:02 PM_  
>Well?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 12:19 PM_  
>I'm fine ;) Just getting on the plane.<br>Turning phone off.

**Kurt **  
><em>11/2012 12:24 PM_  
>Wait! No! Blaine – what's going on?<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>11/2012 12:30 PM_  
>Is it bad? Was it awful? Oh Blaine. You'll<br>be home soon and I'll be right there

**Kurt **  
><em>11/2012 12:49 PM_  
>So obviously you're on the plane. I'm<br>really worried. I'm coming to the airport

**Kurt **  
><em>11/2012 1:32 PM_  
>Ok apparently I'm not allowed to leave the<br>house until it doesn't look like a bomb hit  
>it anymore. Please call me AS SOON AS you<br>turn your phone on

**Kurt **  
><em>11/2012 2:02 PM_  
>Your plane landed. Please call me?<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 2:10 PM_  
>Can it wait til I see you?<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>11/2012 2:11 PM_  
>Just tell me on a scale of 1 to 10 how upset<br>you are; 10 being I need to hire a hitman to  
>take care of your dad<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 2:29 PM_  
>Ummm zero?<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>11/2012 2:31 PM_  
>It went well? Or do you just not believe in<br>murder/revenge. What happened!

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 2:33 PM_  
>Let me surprise you – isn't that enough of<br>a hint?

**Kurt **  
><em>11/2012 2:36 PM_  
>You know I have NO patience! Tell me now<br>or I'm calling you and failing that I'll call  
>your Dad directly! I HAVE his number!<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 2:40 PM_  
>What? How?<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>11/2012 2:41 PM_  
>My dad got it a while ago – in case he ever<br>needed to… y'know. Step in

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 2:45 PM_  
>He would stick up for me like that?<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>11/2012 2:50 PM_  
>You know that's not even a question.<br>Now spill!

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 2:52 PM_  
>But I'm just getting home – I'll be at<br>yours before you know it and then I  
>can tell you!<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 2:59 PM_  
>I've missed you so much. I'm SO excited<br>to see you

**Kurt **  
><em>11/2012 3:02 PM_  
>ARGH! Ok but you drive like the wind –<br>but safely – and get here SOON! I'm  
>having another shower to try to wash<br>the shots out of my system

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 3:42 PM_  
>Nearly there. Heart palpitating at the<br>thought of seeing you

**Kurt **  
><em>11/2012 3:48 PM_  
>NO TEXT DRIVING! I want you in one<br>piece!

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 3:51 PM_  
>Traffic lights. See you in 5<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>11/2012 3:52 PM_  
>:D Forgot to mention. Finn at Rachel's.<br>Dad and Carole gone to movie and then  
>going to dinner afterwards… we have the<br>place until about 9

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 3:58 PM_  
>Why aren't you waiting on the porch ready<br>to pounce on me? Get out here!

**LATE SUNDAY EVENING**

**Kurt **  
><em>11/2012 10:43 PM_  
>I can't even express how much I<br>love you. I wish our parents would  
>let us sleep over<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 10:47 PM_  
>Ah but absence makes the heart grow<br>fonder

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 10:50 PM_  
>Plus, if my Dad can be reasonable once…<br>maybe it can happen again?

**Kurt **  
><em>11/2012 11:01 PM_  
>I still can't believe it's true. He's actually<br>supportive of your graduating early?  
>Need to see it in writingtext

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 11:08 PM_  
>Like I said, as long as I take extra classes –<br>2 at McKinley and 1 evening class at the  
>community college. That way I'll have<br>enough credits to have a chance at the  
>Ivy Leagues – in theory<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 11:12 PM_  
>We'll cross the New York bridge when<br>we get there… no pun intended

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 11:15 PM_  
>Baby steps<p>

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 11:19 PM_  
>I'm just still flabbergasted that he didn't<br>try to make me kill a bear or something  
>while we were in the woods<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>11/2012 11:26 PM_  
>Haha<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>11/2012 11:34 PM_  
>Happy new year. And hopefully happy<br>many more

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 11:38 PM_  
>With you that's a guarantee. I love you<p>

**Kurt **  
><em>11/2012 11:42 PM_  
>Love you too. Can I call you so we can<br>listen to each other fall asleep?

**Blaine 3**  
><em>11/2012 11:49 PM_  
>Not if I call you first xx<p>

**FIN**

**A/N:** Thanks for reading! I will say though, if anyone ever thinks of trying to do a fic with slightly unusual formatting - DON'T. It took me almost as long as it took to write this thing, just to post it! And even then some of the sizings and text have gone a bit weird. Sigh.


End file.
